The present invention relates to a new and improved method of adjusting a steering mechanism and more specifically to a method of adjusting the maximum torque required to operate the steering mechanism.
It has previously been suggested that the maximum torque required to actuate a steering mechanism could be adjusted by operating the steering mechanism and monitoring the torque required to rotate an input shaft of the steering mechanism. During this operation of a steering mechanism, the steering mechanism is adjusted to require a desired maximum torque to actuate the steering mechanism.